Road to Ninja
by Takaita Hiwatari
Summary: Sakura y Naruto se preguntan cómo sería la relación de Menma y Charasuke. Naruto obtendrá la respuesta más pronto de lo que imagina. [Road to Ninja]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y cía. pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear este fanfic, **sin ánimo de lucro**.

**Advertencias:** Shonen ai extra suave (relaciones sentimentales entre hombres)

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, UCHIHA SASUKE y CHARASUKE!**

**Road to ninja:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

El parque infantil estaría desierto a esas horas de la noche de no ser por dos personas que ocupaban los columpios. Sakura se mantenía de pie sobre uno de ellos, balanceándose; mientras Naruto se mantenía sentado, mirándola.

Se habían encontrado por casualidad en la calle y Naruto no había dudado en pedirle que tuvieran una cita. Sakura le dijo que accedía a pasar con él un rato, pero…

─Recuerda que esto no es una cita, Naruto.

─Claro, claro ─respondió con una ligera sonrisa, apenas meciéndose en su propio columpio.

Sakura miró un momento a su acompañante.

─¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda a esa noche en la que estábamos aquí y de la nada apareció ese tipo raro de la máscara y nos llevó a… aquel lugar.

─Es verdad. ─Asintió─. Nunca se lo conté a nadie'ttebayo.

─Yo tampoco. Además, ¿quién iba a creerme? Es lo más extraño que me ha pasado en la vida. Kiba y Akamaru se llevaban mal, Sai era un remedo de pintor…

─Shino no soportaba sus propios insectos, Neji era un pervertido, ¡un pervertido! ─exclamó incrédulo.

─¿Y qué me dices de Shikamaru? Parecía tener un severo retraso mental.

Ambos se echaron a reír casi a carcajadas. Nunca imaginaron ver al brillante Nara Shikamaru transformado en un idiota.

─Lee también era bastante… raro dattebayo. ─Formó una expresión de ligera repulsión al recordarle usando ropa interior femenina─. Todos se comportaban de forma totalmente contraria a su personalidad.

─Hasta Sasuke-kun. ─Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, celosa─. En aquel lugar era un baboso mujeriego.

─¿De verdad? ─preguntó curioso, conteniendo las ganas de reír. No se imaginaba a Sasuke en el papel de mujeriego─. Yo estuve con él en las aguas termales y no sé, se comportaba normal.

─Eso es porque no tenía mujeres cerca, pero yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, Naruto. Primero me regaló una rosa y me dijo cosas bonitas, pero luego descubrí que hacía exactamente lo mismo con todas las chicas de la aldea. ¡Me cayó mal! Prefiero a este Sasuke-kun. ─Su ceño se frunció más al escuchar a Naruto reír─. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ─preguntó molesta.

─Nada, nada… ─Se obligó a cortar la risa antes de que ella pensara en golpearle. Para una vez que Sasuke le hacía caso, a Sakura le caía mal─. ¿No prefieres aquella "realidad", Sakura-chan? Allí eras popular, y a Sasuke le interesas.

─Al principio sí, pero eso es sólo una ilusión. Además, allí no tenía a mis padres. ─Bajó un instante la mirada─. ¿Y tú? Allí tenías a tus padres. ─Tal vez en el fondo Naruto deseaba aquella "realidad".

Naruto miró la montaña donde estaban las caras de los Hokages, centrándose en la cara de su padre mientras recordaba los buenos momentos que pasó con Minato y Kushina. Se miró las manos. Todavía podía sentir el tacto de Kushina contra sus palmas cuando la abrazó aquella vez en el bosque.

─Era feliz allí, pero… no era la realidad'ttebayo ─confesó.

Un pequeño silencio se instaló entre ellos, pero no era incómodo. Cada uno recordaba cómo se sintió en aquel lugar.

─Por cierto, Naruto. Me pregunto qué relación tendrá tu yo de aquel lugar, Menma, con ese Sasuke-kun tan extraño. En la realidad él nunca ha sido muy sociable, y aún así es nuestro amigo; si en aquel lugar es más sociable tal vez tenéis un lazo más especial.

Naruto le miró curioso, alzando una ceja y frunciendo la otra.

─¿Tú crees, Sakura-chan? ─Nunca le había surgido una duda como esa.

─No puedo afirmarlo. ─Se encogió de hombros─. Después de todo no he visto a Menma relacionarse con aquel Sasuke-kun.

La curiosidad crecía más en Naruto que se cruzó de brazos, meditando. Tal vez Menma se llevaba mucho mejor con aquel Sasuke que él con el original. Aunque, ya que todo en aquel lugar parecía ser contrario a la realidad, quizá ni siquiera se llevaban bien, como Kiba y Akamaru por ejemplo.

Había estado tan centrado en sus padres, que ni siquiera pensó en Sasuke mientras estuvo allí.

─Bien, ya debo irme, Naruto. Es tarde y mis padres se enojarán, y a veces son realmente molestos.

─Sakura-chan… ─musitó. Ya le gustaría a él tener a alguien molesto que le recibiera en casa al llegar.

Al reparar en lo dicho, Sakura sonrió un poco nerviosa. En otro momento habría pensado que Naruto era un dramático, pero después de vivir en aquella ilusión estando en el lugar de Naruto, entendía lo que era vivir completamente solo.

─Lo siento, Naruto. ─Se puso de pie. ─¡Nos vemos mañana!

Naruto la despidió con un movimiento de mano, y segundos después se puso de pie dispuesto a ir a casa también.

Nada más llegar se metió en la cama, sin poder dejar de preguntarse cómo era la relación de Menma y aquel Sasuke. ¿También eran amigos? ¿O quizá por el contrario no se llevaban muy bien?

Con aquellos pensamientos, se quedó dormido.

**ROAD to NINJA**

─Menma, ¡espera!

El nombrado giró, a unos pasos estaban Sakura y Sasuke.

─¿Qué? ─respondió.

─Se supone que me estás acompañando a casa, pero vas por delante.

─No hay problema, le tienes a él. ─Menma señaló a Sasuke que en ese momento sonrió coqueto y con un brazo rodeó los hombros de Sakura, atrayéndola hacia él─. Además, ya hemos llegado. ─Miró las escaleras que conducían a la casa de la chica.

─Menma tiene razón ─dijo Sasuke─, conmigo tienes suficiente.

Sakura bufó exasperada. No le gustaba cuando Sasuke-kun se ponía tan pegajoso.

─¿Te importa? Me asfixias. ─Le alejó sin mucha ceremonia─. Además, es cierto, ya estoy en casa. Buenas noches ─les despidió subiendo las escaleras.

Menma miró a Sasuke que había estado a punto de sacar una rosa para dársela a la chica, pero no había tenido tiempo. Sonrió entre dientes, burlándose del chico.

Guardando la compostura, Sasuke se pasó una mano por los cabellos y se acercó a Menma. No estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado por las chicas. Le devolvió la mirada. Menma vestía de negro y eso hacía resaltar su pelo rubio.

─Deberías entender que no le interesas a Sakura-chan.

─Sólo se hace la difícil, nadie se resiste a mí ─confesó calmado─. ¿Acaso estás celoso?

─Claro que no, idiota.

Menma se interrumpió en lo que iba a decir al notar que Sasuke le agarró del mentón y le obligó a verle a los ojos, bastante cerca.

─No tienes que disimular más, Menma. ¿Crees que no noté la forma en que me mirabas en las aguas termales aquella vez que Lee se coló para espiar a las chicas? ─habló utilizando su mejor tono seductor que no afectó para nada al otro.

Confundido con aquellas palabras Menma frunció el ceño.

─¿De qué demonios hablas?

Una rosa apareció frente a la cara de Menma, tomándole desprevenido. No sabía qué decía de unas aguas termales, tal vez el teme lo había soñado.

─Sabes que mi debilidad son las mujeres, pero ya que estás tan interesado en mí, podría hacer una excepción ─Sonrió coqueto─, Menma.

Con un manotazo agresivo Menma tiró la rosa al suelo y la pisó, alejándose de Sasuke.

─Maldito pervertido, ¡no me interesas! ─Estaba por formar un dai rasenringu, pero unas voces femeninas le alertaron.

─¡Aah! Sasuke, pensaba que era yo quien te gustaba ─dijo una chica.

─No, ¡soy yo la que le gusta! ─protestó otra.

Sasuke sonrió ladino, satisfecho por ser el centro de atención.

─Chicas, chicas, hay Sasuke para todas. ─Les guiñó un ojo, provocándole un escalofrío a Menma─. Pero ahora estoy un poco ocupado ─Rodeó los hombros del rubio con un brazo─, mañana hablamos.

Las chicas accedieron sin muchas ganas y se marcharon, dejándoles solos nuevamente. Al instante Menma le pisó un pie a Sasuke y se alejó con molestia del abrazo.

─La próxima vez te pisaré otra parte que prefieres no saber, teme ─advirtió viendo a Sasuke contener el dolor.

─Menma, no seas así. ─A pesar de la amenaza volvió a acercarse─. Tú me quieres, y yo estoy dispuesto a hacer el esfuerzo por aceptarte. Después de todo no puedo rechazar a alguien interesado en mí. ─Con los dedos rozó el contorno de la mandíbula inferior de Menma.

Los puños de Menma se apretaron con agresividad y tensó la mandíbula. ¿De dónde demonios había sacado ese idiota que él le quería? ¿Qué era esa historia de las aguas termales? Ya estaba harto de ese teme. Le daría su merecido y se iría a casa, seguro que Minato y Kushina le esperaban con la cena preparada en la mesa.

Pero una fría voz de ultratumba retumbando en la calle le impidió de nuevo formar un dai rasenringu.

─¡Sasuke…!

Ambos reconocieron ese escalofriante grito. ¡Era Hinata! La chica se acercaba corriendo al final de la calle, dejando un camino de humo a su paso.

─¡Aléjate de mi hombre, Sasuke! ¡Menma es mío! ─gritó con agresividad.

Menma sonrió victorioso entre dientes. Gracias a Hinata podría deshacerse del pegajoso de Sasuke.

─Date por muerto, teme.

─¡Menma, y tú aprenderás a no coquetear con hombres a mis espaldas!

El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Coquetear? ¿Él? ¿¡Con un hombre!? Peor todavía, ¿¡con un hombre como el teme!? ¡Si ni siquiera le gustaban los hombres! Pero entonces entendió lo que pasaba. Seguramente las chicas de hace un momento habían ido corriendo a contarle todo a Hinata que al parecer estaba cerca.

─Estamos muertos ─dijo Menma─. ¡Corre, teme!

Sasuke no dudo en hacerlo y corrieron hasta meterse en un estrecho callejón, tirando cajas o cualquier cosa que se encontraran en su camino para entorpecer a Hinata, pero en el fondo sabían que eso no era obstáculo para un ninja; menos para una mujer celosa y sedienta de venganza.

Desde el balcón de su habitación, Sakura sonrió divertida con toda aquella escena. Menma era frío y a veces un poco raro, pero sin duda Sasuke-kun lo era aún más. Cuando los tres se perdieron de vista en el callejón, suspiró.

─Sin duda Sasuke-kun y Menma tienen una relación extraña ─se dijo, escuchando de fondo los lamentos de Sasuke y Menma.

Hinata los había alcanzado, lo sentía por ellos.

**ROAD to NINJA**

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, asustado. Pero la luz del sol golpeando en su rostro le hizo cerrarlos un instante. Se sentó en la cama, rascándose la cabeza.

─Sólo fue un sueño'ttebayo ─susurró aliviado, palpándose la cara para comprobar que no tenía las mejillas hinchadas por los puñetazos que Hinata les dio a Sasuke y él─. Un extraño sueño.

Se dejó caer con pesadez en la cama, aliviado. No era agradable tener una Hinata posesiva que le siguiera a todos lados, sin dejar que nadie estuviera cerca de él o que pudiera acercarse a alguien. Y era peor un Sasuke mujeriego, amante de sus admiradores. Sintió un ligero escalofrío.

Sasuke le gustaba tal y como era, así tan teme como era, era perfecto para él.

─ Sin duda prefiero al Sasuke original, prefiero mi realidad.

**FIN.**

¡Hola! Aquí con un nuevo one shot que más bien sería drabble :D

Vagando por Tumblr me encontré gifs de "_Road to Ninja_", y eso me dio por pensar que no hay fics de esta película a pesar del revuelo que se armó con ella :'D Al menos yo no he encontrado ningún fic. Así que me dije, voy a poner mi granito de arena, aunque sea con algo breve :3

OMG! ¡Manejar a Charasuke ha sido terriblemente complicado! D: Y en cuanto a la Sakura de RtN que rechaza a Charasuke, pues… bueno, en la película nunca hemos visto a la Sakura de RtN, pero como en ese lugar todo estaba al revés del mundo original, pienso que lo más probable es que ella rechazara a Sasuke. Pero es sólo mi opinión.

¿Esta cosa le ha gustado/entretenido a alguien? :'D?

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Sayonara! ^x^


End file.
